Insanity Hannah?
by YaoiNellisL4D
Summary: This is a Creepypasta found on a website submitted by a anonymous user. Not sure if its real or no, but read and find out yourself. "An eye for an eye..." (MESSAGE FOR MORE PICTURES SUBMITTED. TO GRAPHIC TO POST HERE. Cover picture is the one we received with story.)


**I August 23****rd****, 2012. I was on my way to my school. Like always, I walked along the path in my neighborhood. It was seven thirty am, an hour before the early bell rung. I had five minutes to get to school at the time my friend Catt would be there. I was in ninth grade before everything turned hectic and I joined the creepypasta killer family. My name was Hannah, blondie, blue eyes, skinny body. No, I wasnt popular, or normal for that matter. I was obsessed with creepypasta. Literally, I loved it, and at the same time. I was fucking terrified of it. As an insomniac, I couldnt sleep and just stay up all night reading fanfics of my favorite yaoi couples, reading creepypastas, and hell, even writing my on creepypastas. **

**My friend Catt, also liked creepypasta, but definitely not as much as me. **

**I met her, as told, seven thirty five am exactly. I smiled and waved to her. **

"**Hello~!" She yelled as she spinned around on my back. I laughed and said hello. She started to talk about how her friend hunter asked me out, and I denied. ( I hated people pretty much in general.) We walked to go talk to her other friends (not mine) I smiled, trying not to say anything negative about them. **

**An hour passed by, and we were dismissed into the school, to get breakfast if we pleased. Me and Catt both always got breakfast. And sat with other of our classmates. **

**My first class, math, then science, and then music, then lunch, social studies, and the class I always skipped, wood shop. I ran out of school, saying goodbye to my friend Vici, olivia, and Catt. I ran fastly home, getting there in about three minutes. **

**I threw my bag into the corner by my dog Cucu. (German shepherd) **

**I ran upstairs to my room, disregarding the piles of late work I needed to do, knowing I would do it later. I opened up , with the username of 'FanfictionFullsuit'**

**(Authornote- I looked it up, and you can actually still find that account.)**

**I smiled, and looked at reviews of the fanfics I already wrote. While I was looking, my mother walked in, said hello, and told me her and my brother were going to the store, and asked if I wanted to come. I said no, saying I had homework. And she left.**

**I did my normal thing- going on twitter, facebook, and tumblr, roleplaying. And of course, looking at pictures. The time went on. To four to five, to eight o clock at night. I was worried because this is the longes my brother and mom had been out. My mom and dad had gotten divorced, so I couldnt ask my dad where they were. I called her, and no answer. I decided to wait to call the police, because it was new york, and it was busy. **

**Eight turned to nine, to ten. I called the police. **

**They told me that they were going to look, and would call me back in an hour or so. I told them they went to walmart, and the operator told me that was helpful. I then started thinking what could have happened- murder?! Crash?! Fire!? No. **

**They were fine. I knew it. **

**MIDNIGHT**

**Still no sign of mom or matt. I got worried, and called my dad to come spend the night with me if they didnt come home. **

**THREE A.M**

**I was just laying in my bed, my dad in the other room sleeping. I was thinking. I had been crying, because well, nobody knows where my family is. Something bad must have happened. I knew it. I felt it. I had a feeling they weren't in New York anymore. I dunno if they died, or if they were taken. I just wanted them home. Even though I hated pretty much all of my family, it was lonely here. My mom and dad fought a lot, taking it out on me all the time. The only reason I even wanted my dad here was because it was either that or I went to spend the night at the police station, and I dont want that. **

**A few minutes of thinking later, I heard someone downstairs. Now being the scardie cat I was, I didnt dare get up like people in the movies, and stories. My heart pumped, and I breathed. 'Its probally just dad.' I thought. I couldnt help but wonder if it was. Suddenly, I heard a scraping noise, and footsteps coming up the stairs. **

**My heart thumped. I was now ready to take attacker mode. **

**I grabbed my pocket knife out of under my bed silently. I stood up, still silent, and listened. **

**A hand touched my door nob, and wiggled it. I then stood in attack mode. He opened my door, so quickly I didn't see him. He shot me with a gun of some sort, and it made me immediately pass out. **

**I don't know how long it had been, or where I really was. I woke up, tied to a chair, in what I realized to be my room. My heart pumped, and I looked around. My pocket knife was all the way by the door. **

**I looked in my preferential vision and saw a man, black hair, brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, and blue jeans. I screamed, yet no words came out.**

"**Ah. Your awake." The man said. "Before you get all scared, I just wanna get something. Not here to hurt you." **

"**Your parents. Where are they?" I shudderd. "I-i dunno! They went to the store and never came back..." I never told him about my dad in the other room.**

"**Okay. Listen to me. Where do your parents keep the money?" **

"**I donno!"**

"**You must know."**

"**I dont!"**

"**You better tell me before I kill you, little girl."**

"**I'm being serious! I don't know where they would keep money!" **

"**Oh. I forgot to say that if you don't tell me, each time there is an invalid answer, or you try to escape, I will cut something off of your body. Starting with your eyes."**

"**YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled, crying now. "I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **

"**THEN TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!"**

"**FUCKING LOOK AROUND! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" By now, I was furious. I wanted to run away so badly. I wanted to call for my dad, but at the time, I had forgotten he was there.**

"**That't it." The man said. "Your left or right eye?" **

**I couldn't reply as I screamed from the sheering pain in my left eye, as he cut through the skin, into the core of my eye. Blood streamed down, as I whimpered. The man took my jaw, and slapped my face. **

**Something, somewhere, in my brain just snapped. It just completely snapped. I think my sanity was slowly fading, long ago. But this was the breaker. **

**Suddenly, blood came from both of my eyes, the left, and right. I laughed. **

"**Why are you laughing?" He said. "Does it hurt that much?"**

**The next thing I noticed, was that there were black colored air coming from my arms. They were kinda like tedrils, but smaller and see through. **

**I honestly didn't know where the hell they came from. Honestly, I was scared about it too. But no time for being scared. **

**I was able to control them, and I quickly untied my self. The man looked in horror.**

"**WHAT...ARE YOU?" **

"**Me...? Well I'm Hannah, and you know what you are?"**

"**Dead."**

**I quickly picked up my knife, and stabbed him in the eye, and while he screamed, I killed him. **

"**An eye for an eye, dear..."**

**/Hello readers! I have something to say about this. My friend owns a website, and its creepypasta kind of thing, and this was copied and pasted from a section. She never heard it before, so we hope it becomes a big thing! Now i'm not sure if this is rewal or not, but we await more evidince from that particular fourm. So please keep up with my stories, and ill update this one when he /may or may not/ submits more! (Picture was attached with this fourm post.)/**


End file.
